Finally Maybe?
by joeroxx12
Summary: When Jessica Mastraini is running, will she find something bad... or worse? Rated T for some parts


When it's Gone 

Zoe Klumph

The more I ran, the more I heard footsteps. The lights were off and I was scared, like really scared. The breathing got harder and then I felt it. That feeling that someone or something was behind me. I turned. A light flashed and then the world was flashing in the red and blue of the Indiana Police cars. I heard her scream then everything changed. I ran. Ran until I saw it. The wall with the blood on it that was near her body.

I couldn't hear anyone, not even the shouting of the police. All I could think about was how she was my sister, until now. Then I noticed the thing that would change my life forever. Him, I thought, He killed her.

I didn't hear them shout until it hit me. The world went dark and so did I. I awoke next to her, my sister. She was dead but I could feel someone's glare bearing into my back. I sat up. My head really hurt. There he was, my boy friend, standing next to her. I couldn't believe him! Her over me!

Anyways, that's when I saw the shadow and I knew he was there. That guy. The one that had basically killed my sister and, obviously, tried to kill me too. He was there, hiding. But what he didn't know was that I knew. I knew all about him.

He was the one that burned down my family's restaurant. The killer, the hider, and the fire starter, I knew that much.

I looked over at my sister, but when I looked back he was gone. Crap, I thought.

I knew Duke, my dog, had followed me here but he was vicious so he couldn't get him. But when my parents arrived, Duke wasn't to be found. I stood up and then I realized my sister wasn't to be found either.

I ran over to my boyfriend and he grabbed my arm and we ran out to his Red Indian motorcycle. I grabbed his extra helmet and hopped on. We drove to the killer's house and found his old beat-up Ford F-150. I grabbed the baseball bat I knew he had in there and Rob grabbed the rope. We ran up to the door. I pulled out my student I.D. and slid it into the slot between the door and the wall.

"No, don't use your I.D." Rob said. He grabbed my arm and he kicked down the door with his Motorcycle boot. I was amazed. I looked around and no one was there. At least, that's what I thought.

I started going through stuff when I found the evidence. The list with people to murder in that old house on Lumley Lane. I took it and read it. It read:

**Lucie Calloway**

**Halle Baker**

**Cameron Hunts**

**Jordan Morris**

**Brie Stone**

**Deb Ferris**

**Mint Johnson**

**Cali Mastraini**

**Jessica Mastraini**

I was scared. All of them were crossed of. All, except me. I ran, ran to the door crying. I need to sleep, to figure out where my sister and the killer were. I was sure that by now, my sister was positively dead. I was positive.

I was near the door when he came up. He grabbed my neck and pushed me to the floor. He was choking me. My world went dark and I thought I was gone. That was until I heard the sirens from the ambulance.

I felt someone touch my arm and then I was lifted. Someone, I assume the paramedic, put this mask over my mouth and I could breathe. I opened my eyes and there he was, Rob. At least he cared enough to come with me to the hospital. I stared him in the eye. Then I heard the shouting. Rob was shouting something like, "She's awake!"

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. Something was keeping me down. That's when I noticed the scar on Rob's face. I nearly fainted. I knew that he had done that but that was before I knew that he wasn't caught. I was scared, really scared.

Scared enough that I grabbed hold of the thing over my mouth and pulled, I pulled it off when I realized that was a bad idea. My breath got short and my eyes closed. That was the end, I thought. But before I could die I felt pounding on my chest and then I felt someone's mouth over mine. I had almost forgot that Rob had First Aid training.

I awoke, in this yellow room. Rob sleeping next to me. I realized that it mid-night but I seriously needed an drink of water. I stood but it hurt so much. I knew that I had to get to the bathroom but I couldn't.

I took 5 steps then fell. I realized that my ankle hurt a lot. My only instinct was to scream to Rob, so I did.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"No! I think my ankle is broken!" I yelled. The next thing I knew I was getting an X-ray. As I was being brought back to my room I heard someone. Him.

I told Rob to run me to my room and then lock the door. So we did. My life was about to change, but then I screamed. Something was being stabbed in my shoulder.

That "something," was a knife. I realized that he wasn't going to kill me. Not with this many people around. So I called Rob and I then realized what I had done. He fought but no man power could fight the sharp blade of a knife.

So as I ran away in tears to get help for my shoulder and Rob, I heard it. That, dark, voice that I had been hearing many years before. Except for this time, I listened.

Before I knew what I was doing I smashed into his side. The side of the guy that had just tried to kill me, and now obviously Rob. He crashed to the floor, and then I realized my dilemma. I was psychic, and I had to accept that.

The only thing I remember from when I was little, was how I got them. My powers. I had been walking home when he drove up. That gorgeous boy from the last row in Detention. Rob. He asked me if I wanted a ride. I said sure, and then before I knew it, we were at Nikki's Motor Bar. I walked in with him and I knew it from the minute I laid eyes on that Red Indian Bike that, I was never going to let him go. I walked over to the light and fixed.

Ok, back to reality. I pulled out my I-phone and I texted my friend:

Help me! I am in a fight w/ the killer. Hurry & bring backup!

I ran back over to Rob, who was lying on the ground with cuts in his hands. I went and lied down with him. God, it was so good to sleep.

Then I awoke. I realized that someone was behind me. It hurt. My world went dark, and when I awoke. My powers were gone.


End file.
